The Way of a Demon
by Shadownova10000
Summary: What would happen if Kyuubi was actually nice to Naruto, and gave him his powers? What would happen if the teams were different? Watch as Naruto goes through his life in an entirely new way! I don't own Naruto. NaruXInuyashaXBleach Crossover.
1. The Beginings of a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

**_'Kyuubi Thinking'_**

LET THE STORY BEGIN!!

* * *

"Lord Hokage! LORD HOKAGE!"

"I'm here just buy me some time to get the jutsu ready!" the blonde Yondaime said as he began the 125 hand seal sequence of the sealing jutsu he was going to use while holding a baby in his arms."OKAY EVERYBODY STAND BACK!!" he shouted as he summoned the death god to seal the Kyuubi away at the cost of his own life, and as he did he looked down at the baby with tears in his eyes and said "Take care of everyone and keep them safe. I wish that your mother and I could watch you grow into the man we know you are going to be. Goodbye and take care my son." With that he died and the baby in his arms started crying.

* * *

(8 Years Later)

"DEMON!!" "MONSTER!!" "KILL IT!!" A mob was chasing a blonde 8 year old boy calling him names like these. Suddenly the boy turned a corner and dodged into an alleyway."Where'd he go?" one man said "I dunno, lets split up and find it." another stated "YEA KILL THE DEMON!!" they all coursed. Then the group ran off in different directions.

The boy remained in the allyway behind a pile of construction materials, and once he was sure they were gone he began to cry. "Why? Why do they hate me? What have I done to deserve this? Why do they call me a demon? I'm not a demon, I'm not a demon, I'm...not..a...demon." and with that he cried himself to sleep.

* * *

(In Blond Boy's Head)

**"Kit. Kiiiit. Wake up. KIT!!"**

"Wha-? Where am I?" the blond boy said as he looked around the room. It looked like a sewer, simple enough, just with a big cage on one wall, yea just your regular old sewer.

**"In your mindscape Kit."**

"Okay first of all my name is Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. And second of all who are you?" Naruto asked

**"I am the mighty Kyuubi no kitsune!" the Kyuubi said with pride.**

"WHAT?! No that's impossible the Forth killed it!"

**"Listen Kit. It's impossible to kill a demon lord such as myself, so the only way to defeat us is to seal us. Demon lords with four tails or less can be sealed in objects, but must be moved to a living being at some point. Demon lords with five tails or more must be imprisoned into human infants, like you were when I attacked."**

"Okay, so the Forth imprisoned you into me. However, I highly doubt that he would just put you in here for me to guard you, but I don't mind it's nice to have some company anyway."

**"Likewise, anyway I called you here so I could give you a present of sorts" Kyuubi said "Just come over to this cage here and relax, but this might hurt a little."**

Naruto did as he was told and walked over to the cage. Then he stopped and relaxed himself and waited. Red chakra began to seep out of the gates and engulfed Naruto. "AAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed as the chakra began to change his appearance. After about ten minutes the chakra began to dissipate, and left a new unconscious Naruto in its wake.

**_'There now he will be able to protect himself, me, and his precious people better, and won't make the same mistake I did.' Kyuubi thought 'But only time will tell.'_**

* * *

(The Next Day)

Naruto woke up to find himself in his room. _'How did I get here? I remember going to sleep in the alleyway, so why am I in my apartment? Oh well it was probably Ojii-san.' _he thought and walked into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Naruto grabbed his tooth paste, and put on his tooth brush, and proceeded to brush his teeth. Once he was done he spat, rinsed, and smiled at himself in the mirror. _'Huh? What's this? My canines look a little, no, a lot longer and sharper than usual. Whatever.' _The still half asleep Naruto then he looked at his hair. _'Hair looks okay, but it's not like I can cut or come it or anything. Last time I tried cutting it with a kunai, and the kunai lost. Well what else is there? Nose? Normal. Teeth? Basically Normal Fox ears? Nor-...WHAT!!'_Immediately Naruto rushed out of the bathroom and into the bedroom so he could see himself in a larger mirror.

When he looked at himself in the bigger mirror the now wide-awake Naruto noticed a few changes to himself. Naruto was now several inches taller, and his hair was now longer, and instead of normal ears he had two red-orange fox ears with golden yellow tips sticking out of the top of his head (Like how Inyasha has them). His eyes were still blue, but had black vertical slits in them. His teeth were basically the same, but his canines were longer and sharper than before. His nails were now long, sharp, and claw like even retractable. The same thing went for his toenails. He then noticed that he had nine red-orange fox tails with golden yellow tips flowing out of his backside. Naruto's attire even changed. Instead of his new orange jumpsuit he now had on black ninja pants with a shuriken holder on the right leg. He had a black short-sleeve shirt on also with netting under it. Even Naruto's sandals had changed from their normal blue to black. The last thing that Naruto had noticed that had changed about his attire was that he now had a black trench coat on with red flames on bottom edge, and the sleeve edges with the kanji for Holy Fox on the back. After seeing all this Naruto remembered everything that happened in his mindscape the night before.

**"Do you like it kit?"**

_'Yea I love it, but is there a way to cover it up? 'Cause if the villagers see this they will attack me for sure'_

**"Yes you could either do a genjutsu to cover it up, or you could use a henge to do so. However, I suggest the Genjutsu because the henge will make you itchy. Oh and don't worry about buying new cloths because those cloths will grow with you, and if you want to change the style then just ask me" the Kyuubi said.**

_'Thanks! Anyway can you teach me a genjutsu?'_

**"Only if you change the mindscape"**

_'How do I do that?'_

**"Simple all you have to do is think of the mindscape as it is now, and how you want it to be."**

_'Okay what do you want? Oh, and what did you d to me last night?'_

**"Okay last night I merged us together, so you have all my power, but it also caused our souls to merge, so I really can't escape you. Anyway I would like this cage to be gone since it doesn't do anything anymore, there to be a huge forest in place of this sewer, and plenty rabbits to hunt (imagine he said last part like Elmer Fudd)."**

Naruto's eye twitches _'The king of all demons wants RABITTS? Whatever, here you go'_ then Naruto changed the mindscape for Kyuubi

**"Ah, thank you kit. Here you go"**

Hand signs then flashed before Naruto's eyes of how to do the genjutsu. Naruto then proceeded to apply the genjutsu.

_'Hey fox!'_

**"Yes?"**

_'How come it was so easy to launch that genjutsu? Last time I checked I didn't have that good of chakra control, and I sucked at genjutsus.'_

**"Well because we merged you now have my chakra control, and my abilities in casting ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, kenjutsu, and fuujutsu. This made you have enhanced senses, strength, speed, and are even more intelligent."**

_'Cool thanks. Anyway I've gotta go or I'll be late for my first day at the academy'_

**"Whatever, I'm gonna take a nap. By the way be prepared after school for some serious training"**

_'Okay bye'_

* * *

(Later at the Academy)

Naruto was walking through the halls looking for his classroom. "104, 105, 106...Ah 107." He said as he entered his new classroom. Once he was in he looked around for a place to sit. Then he saw a spot next to a boy whose head looked like a pineapple, so Naruto went up and sat down next to him only to find that he was asleep. _'now this guy is talking my language'_ Naruto thought. Then Naruto proceeded to put his head down on the desk and fall asleep.

Ten minutes later a man with brown hair, and a scar across his nose walked into the room "All right quiet down and listen up! My name is Iruka, and I'm your new sensei. Now listen up while I take roll...Aburame Shino"

"Here" a brown haired boy with big sunglasses and a large coat answered

"Akimichi Chouji"

"(munch) He- (munch) -re (munch)" (A/N I'm just gonna skip most of the rest of the descriptions because I'm just too lazy to write them all out.)

"Harano Sakura"

"Present!"

"Hyuuga Hinata"

"Umm...H-Here"

"Inuzuka Kiba"

"Wha-? Here"

"Nara Shikamaru...Shikamaru?"

"Zzzzzz"

"SHIKAMARU WAKE UP!!" Iruka shouted

"Troublesome"

"(Sigh) Uchiha Sasuke"

"Whatever"

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Iruka sees Naruto and Shikamaru sitting and sleeping next to each other, so he walks over in-between Naruto and Shikamaru and yells "NARUTO, SHIKAMARU PAY ATTENTION!!"

Shikamaru only woke up with a start and mumbled "Troublesome" Naruto, however, woke up, shot out of his seat, and started rolling around on the floor yelling "MY EARS ARE BLEEDING!!"

After about 5 minutes screaming Naruto finally calmed down, and stopped screaming only for Iruka to say "Naruto I don't see any blood"

This is the point where Naruto started to sweat up a storm, he needed an excuse FAST! Then he thought of something and altered his genjutsu so that it appeared that there was blood coming out of his ears.

Iruka saw the blood then said "Okay Naruto I believe you. Just get back into your seat and let me finish taking roll."

"Hai Iruka-sensei" Naruto said as he went back to his seat, whipped the sweat off his brow, and realized the breath he had been holding wile Iruka finished roll calling.

"And lastly Yamanaka Ino"

"Here"

"Okay, today's lesson will be on the Yondaime Hokage. Here's a picture of hi-" Iruka was cut off by a loud

THUMP!!

Naruto was out cold on the desk.

"Hey do you think he's okay?" Kiba asked

"I dunno, maybe we should take him to the hospital." Chouji replied

"No, he'll be fine, he just fainted.'_I wonder why'_...Now, let's get on with the lesson." Iruka said, and with that they continued on with the lesson while Naruto still lay unconscious muttering "T-T-T-Tou-san" too low for anyone to hear.

* * *

(In Naruto's Mindscape)

_'All right furball start talking! I know you know who my tou-san was, and I wanna know if my hunch is correct. If it is why did you never tell me?'_

**"(sigh) Fine kit. First of all your hunch is correct, the 'Yondaime,' as you call him, was your father, but I highly advise you to not tell anyone. If you did then assassination attempts from Iwa and Kumo would be uncountable. That is also the reason why I didn't tell you."**

_'Because you were afraid that I would go around gloating about it?'_

**"Yes, and with everything that you've gone through, I was worried something stupid, and kill us both."**

_'Okay...Thanks, I needed to know that see ya later fox'_

**"See ya later kit" _'He took that a lot better than expected'_**

* * *

(The Real World)

It had been about 45 minutes since Naruto had passed out when he started to come through "Ugh...man my pillow is hard...Did I get cased by those damn villagers into an alleyway again? No, all I smell is...people." That's when all of his memories returned, and he sat bolt upright, startling most of the class "Sorry, how long was I out?" he asked

"Well about 45 minutes, which we've used to talk about the Yondaime and how he-" Iruka was cut short again by a rather loud...THUMP!! However before he could say anything he was silenced by another rather loud...THUMP!! NOW, Iruka was pissed, so he walked up behind the two offending students, used his 'Big Scary Teacher Head Jutsu' and yelled, "NARUTO, SHIKAMARUPAY ATTENTION!!" The results were the same as last time, with Naruto rolling on the floor screaming, and Shikamaru not caring in the slightest.

After another couple of hours of lecturing, or in Naruto's opinion babbling torture, the bell rang for lunch.

* * *

(During Lunch)

Naruto was wandering around the playground, when he saw some kids lying on top of a hill, just staring up into the sky. When he got closer he saw that one was to person he was sitting next to that kept going to sleep (Shikamaru). Another was a indigo haired girl with pale lavender eyes (Hinata). The next was a fat kid with a bag of chips in his hands (Chouji). There was also a kid that appeared to be playing with a bug on his finger (Shino). On the edge of the group was a raven haired boy (Sasuke). (A/N I know the last one shouldn't be there, just go with it) Naruto walked over to the group without being noticed, and just looked at them.

**"Kit maybe you can ask if you can sit with them. I know you haven't had the best social life because of those damn villagers, but you could use a few friends."**

_'Thanks Kyuubi, but why are you being so nice to me?'_

**"Because kit, since we're connected I feel what you feel, even when you're in physical pain, I feel it. Consequentially The only way for me to feel happy is to make you happy, even if our ideas of happy are different. However, we are able to cause each other to be unhappy without feeling the effects."**

_'O-kay. Whatever'_

"Can I sit with you guys?" Naruto asked.

"Sure," Shikamaru answered lazily.

(A/N Make up your own damn scene for this 'cause I'm too lazy to write it. The point is that they become friends, and then they go back to finish school, and the rest of the school day was pretty boring. I know I'm lazy-.-sue me-.-c'mon I dare ya...sue ME! o.O)

* * *

(Later That Night)

**"Okay kit it is now time to start your training"**

_'Okay fox what do I do first?'_

**"Let me put gravity seals on your arms and legs."**

_'Uhhh...How much will I be carrying?'_

**"600 Pounds on each of you arms and 1000 on each of your legs"**

Naruto's jaw drops to the floor _'W-WHAT!? But that's INSANE!!'_

**"For normal humans, yes, but for you, not completely. Don't forget you have my power now, so this task won't be entirely impossible. Oh and I will increase your weights every week until we reach about 10 tons on your arms, and 15 on your legs."**

_'Okay. Anyway what should I do now?'_

**"800 Laps around the village, and I will increase these by 100 laps ones a month until we reach 5000 laps."**

_'Ugh you're gonna kill me'_

**"Probably, NOW GET GOING!!"**

Naruto ran around the village for hours, and when he was on his 200th lap or so he met up with...

"YOSH! YONG ONE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! RUNNING A LAP OF YOUTHFULNESS AROUND KONOHA?!" said Maito Gai

"No, actually I'm running 800, but I'm only have done about 200 so far so I have about 600 left. I'm also wearing 600 pound weights on my arms, and 1000 pound weights on my legs. It's insane, I know, but it keeps me from getting killed, so I live with it." Naruto replied

At this point Gai's jaw had dropped, and then he shouted "YOUR FLAMS OF YOUTH BURN THE STRONGEST THAT I HAVE EVER SEEN!! TELL ME YOUNG ONE WHAT IS YOUR NAME?! I MUST HAVE YOUR NAME FOR FUTURE REFERENCES OF YOUTHFULNESS!!" now Gai started to cry anime tears

"Uzumaki Naruto."

"YOSH! NARUTO I SHALL ACOMPANY YOU ON YOUR RUN OF YOUTHFULNESS!! I, MAITO GAI, SHALL TRAIN WITH YOU NARUTO UNTILL MY FALMES OF YOUTH RUN BURN THEMSELFES OUT!!"

Naruto was now sweat-dropping the HUGEST sweat-drop ever seen on the face of this earth. Anyway Naruto finished his laps with Gai while the latter ranted about "YOUTHFULNESS". Naruto's ears were bleeding by the end of guy's first sentence, but he didn't tell him that. Once they finished with their laps Naruto and Gai separated, and Naruto started the second part of his training, which was chakra control. Naruto did this by taking a kunai out, and placing the rounded end on the ground, and his foot on the pointed side. Using chakra he had to stay balanced on the kunai without falling off. After a good 30 min. of that Naruto read up on the usage of seals, how to make them, ect... The last thing Naruto needed to practice was his kenjutsu, so he went to a his apartmentnt, and sure enough there was an engraving in the door. Naruto didn't even bother to read it because the sword that was used to carve the message was slammed through the door. Naruto pulled out the sword; it was in good condition, so he took it to the training ground and continued to train. At about one in the morning he finally finished his training...Little did he know someone was watching from afar. (A/N The person who is watching Naruto is Hinata, not an evil creepy person, just to clarify)

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading my first story and I will update in a few days to a week. Thanks again! R&R


	2. The Team of a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto (i know i have terrible spelling)

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

_**'Kyuubi Thinking' **_

The next four years went by in a similar fashion. Naruto would wake up and go to school. Then he would spend his lunches with Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sasuke. After school he would go run his laps around Konoha with Gai. When they were done Naruto would go and train in his other aspects, like kenjutsu. He was also up to his max in his weights and his laps by now too. Naruto grew closer to Hinata (as a friend), and Kiba hated Naruto for taking "His Hinata" away from him, so Naruto and Kiba would have contests to see who was stronger, and Naruto always won. The blond also developed his own style of fighting called "Dance of the Fox Lord" witch was EXTREAMELY effective in battle. Naruto remained in the bottom of the class, to keep up his mask, and avoid suspicion of his superiors, well at least until the genin exam. It is now the morning of the genin exam, and Naruto is sitting in his desk a few minutes before class is to start.

**"Hey kit I've got another present for ya"**

_'Please don't tell me it's anything perverted, you've already spoiled my innocence enough'_

**Kyuubi chuckled "No it's nothing like that, it's just jutsu"**

Naruto perked up at this as if waiting to receive something important, well he was, but nobody knew that. _'What kind of jutsu...Wait WHY are you giving me jutsu?'_

**"Actually it's all the jutsu that I know, and I'm giving it to you because over the past few years you have proven yourself as my vessel worthy of such knowledge, and it keeps me alive longer, so it's a win-win for both of us. However, it comes with a price."**

_'What's the price?'_

**"One million bunnies for me and a small headache for you." Kyuubi laughs maniacally**

_'Bunnies coming up' _Soon Naruto's mindscape was flooded with bunnies

**"Yippy, time to hunt"**

_'Forgetting something?'_

**"Nope I'm good."**

_'What about the jutsu promised?'_

**"I only did that to trick you into giving me rabbits"**

A vein pops on Naruto's forehead _'Time for the bunny massacre'_

Suddenly a massive hammer appeared in the mindscape, and squashed all the bunnies **"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! And they call me a monster, I WAS ONLY KIDDIDNG! Fine kit here you go, just give me back my bunnies" Kyuubi said in a sad/pleading voice**

_'Well don't kid with me next time' _with that the bunnies returned to the mindscape just as Iruka burst into the room.

"ALRIGHT QUIET DOWN AND LISTEN UP!!" he screamed

Silence

"Thank you. Anyway today is the genin exam. I will call you up in alphabetical order for the exam, and good luck to all of you. First up...Aburame Shino"

After a couple of hours Naruto's name was called, and he walked into the room "Okay Naruto I will need you to make a clone of yourself, and have the clone transform. Finally I will need you to perform a replacement" Iruka said

"Puff, no problem" Naruto snorted "Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto yelled, and the room was filled with Naruto clones. Iruka stood there in awe, the jutsu Naruto had just performed; it was at least Jonin level, if not higher, and he did it as if it were nothing _'How much he has been holding back?' _Iruka wondered. Next Naruto shouted "Harem Jutsu!" the clones soon transformed into blond women in orange bikinis. Iruka shot across the room from a nosebleed eruption. Once Iruka woke up he yelled at Naruto about how "inappropriate" the "Harem Jutsu" was. However, Iruka calmed down, eventually, and asked Naruto to perform a replacement jutsu. After Naruto did a replacement with a nearby chair Naruto received a headband from his teacher, and walked out of the room.

* * *

(In Home Room)

Naruto walked into the room only to be greeted by Kiba's voice "HA! The loser failed again! Hey Hinata wanna go ou-"

"KIBA!" Naruto yelled.

"WHAT!?"

Naruto pulls out headband. "I passed."

"I bet you cheated to get that then! There's no way you got that on your own!" Kiba yelled

"Unlike you, I don't need to cheat in order to pass the exam. In case you haven't noticed I passed in top of the class, unlike you Mr. 3rd-From-The-Bottem." Naruto said in a Mater-of-Fact way.

Kiba just growled in response.

"Hey Hinata-chan?" Naruto asked

"Y-yes N-Naruto-kun?"

"Would you like to go out to get some ramen with the others to celebrate our graduating while they organize the teams?"

"HEY HINATA IS MY GIRL!!" Kiba yelled as he threw a punch at Naruto, who caught the fist, and kneed Kiba in the gut sending him towards the wall. When Kiba collided with the wall it caused a spider web crack all up the wall.

"I think she might say otherwise. Anyway, Hinata-chan what do you say?" Naruto asked again.

"S-s-sure N-Naruto-Kun" Blushing a shade of red that was thought to be non-existent.

"Great! Let's go!" said Naruto as he grabbed the rest of the group, and ran off towards Ichiraku's

(A Few Hours Later- At the Academy)

"Hey guys!" Naruto yelled as he and Hinata approached Shino, Shikamaru, Chouji, and Sasuke.

"(Sighs) Hey Naruto, Hinata...troublesome" (guess who, if you can't... GET YOUR FUCKIN HEAD EXAMINED, GOD)

"I wonder who will be on our team?" asked Sasuke, but Sikamaru explained that it was unlikely for one of their group to be separated from the others because of their friendship.

Before anything else could be said Iruka walked into the room and started his speech "Hello everyone I congratulate you all on making Genin. However before we are able to send we send you out and you become ninja we must put you on teams. These teams are... (You get the point)... Now to announce the teams... for team 7 we will have Uchiha Sasuke, Harano Sakura, and Inuzuka Kiba. Your jonin sensei will be Hatake Kakashi." all the Sasuke fan girls sent glairs at Sakura, who had hearts in her eye's at the thought of being on the same team as 'her Sasuke-kun', and Sasuke was currently hoving both homosidial and suisidial thoughts wilst banging his head on the table. "Team 8 will be Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto. Your jonin sensei will be..."


	3. The Secrets of a Demon

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the crossovers (A/N: I forgot to add the last part in the other chapters, so don't sue me, _please._ Also, this disclaimer applies to all chapters from now on, and i know i have terrible spelling)

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**"Kyuubi Talking"**

_**'Kyuubi Thinking' **_

A/N: sorry for not updating in so long i've had some personal problems, but the good news is that I found this back-up file online so I'm just editing it and I didn't need to re-type it. n.n Oh, and i noticed that my writting sucked so i did some reading to get ideas and try to improve it. Also i will make a couple changes to my other chapters so please go back and look at them, it will be nothing major, but it will be noticable.

* * *

"Team 8 Aburame Shino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Uzumaki Naruto, your jonin sensei is...Mitarashi Anko." Iruka said. (A/N: Sorry to some of you who wanted Gai as Naruto's sensei. I will incorporate Gai into Naruto's training later on in the story, but I feel Anko is the best choice for Naruto's sensei right now, and you wouldn't want two mini Gais running around would you? On another note this team is only temperary)

Just as Iruka finished announcing team 8 a black ball flew in from the window, opened up, and pinned a poster to the wall with the words 'THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL ANKO HAS ARRIVED!' enscribed on it "All right maggots which ones of you are the members of team 8?" Anko yelled. Shino, Hinata, and Naruto stood up. "All right meet me on the roof!" Without any time for anyone to object Anko "Poofed" away, leaving the entire class wondering the same thing_ 'Who the hell was that?' _After he got over what had just happened Iruka dismissed the three to go to the roof with their new sensei.

* * *

(On the Roof)

After the whole team was on the roof Anko started the meeting. "All right let's start out with some introductions, I'll go first. My name is Mitarashi Anko. I like dango, snakes, and blood. I dislike people who hate others because of their past that they had no control over. My hobbies are torture, and torture. Dreams for the future, to kill a certain traitorous snake... all right glasses, you're up!"

"My name is Aburame Shino. I like bugs. I dislike people who squash bugs for no reason. My hobbies include playing with my bugs, and searching for new species of bugs. My dream is to become a good head of my clan, and discover new species of bugs." after his speech Shino looked over at Naruto, but you couldn't tell because of the glasses _'My bugs are going crazy with him being here, and they're telling me to stay away from him. I know why they say that about him, but they also seem to be hesitant around his sword. Could it be? Hmmmmm… I will have to look into this._

"Alright, now you in the oversized jacket."

"M-my n-name is H-Hinata H-H-Hyuuga. I l-like :(Glances at Naruto and blushes): I dislike p-people who j-judge o-others b-before they g-get t-t-to know th-them. My h-hobbies a-are :(Glances at Naruto and blushes), gardening, and p-pressing f-fl-flowers. M-my d-dreams for the f-future a-are to m-make a g-good c-clan head, a-and in-inven-vent my o-own style o-of juken (could someone please tell me the correct spelling)." Hinata mumbled.

"Lastly you in the orange"

(A/N: Oh yeah, sorry I forgot to mention this, but Naruto is covered in a genjutsu that makes his clothing look like his jumpsuit)

"My name isUzumaki Naruto. I like my precious people, and ramen. I dislike people who judge others for reasons outside of their control. My hobbies are training, and being with my precious people. My dream is to get people to acknowledge me for I am, and not what they presume me to be."

_'Well it's not the worst team that I could possibly get, but they may need some adjustments… I wonder how the one in the orange could fit into a team? Meh, I'll worry about it later.' _"Okay gakis; meet me at training area 44 tomorrow at 7:00 sharp. Bye!

After their new sensei was gone Naruto turned to his teammates and asked them "Hey guys I was wondering if you knew any other way to mask my appearance? It's only a matter of time before Anko-sensei finds it and makes me take it off, so any ideas?"

"I would suggest that you ask Kyuubi about that one. There is also another thing that I want answered though, when are you going to take off those personality mask that you insist on wearing? It does tend to get annoying." Shino said in his normal monotonous voice.

"We might as well wait until our first chuunin exam. It would be considered less... strange than if one day we have one personality then we show up the next day with a different one. They might think we're spies or something. I'm actually getting tired of it too, especially having a fake crush on that Pink-haired banshee... uh I mean Sakura."

"So who's going to tell the others?" Shino asked.

"I'll get my fox summons on it A.S.A.P. Now that that's done all that's left is the problem about my appearance. Hmmmm... I'll be right back."

(Mindscape)

_'Hey furball is there another way to hide my appearance other than genjutsu or henge?'_

**"Well I suppose that you are old enough now that you could withdraw your fox features. The only drawback is that it's a little uncomfortable, but you'll get used to it."**

_'Thanks. Anyway, I had ment to ask you earlier, but why are you doing all this stuff for me? It really doesn't fit your profile'_

**"Listen here kit, I'm only doing this because I need an heir, and who better than the one that I'm sealed in? Also the only reason I attacked Konohagakure was because this man with a Konoha headband with pale skin and smelled of snakes came into my den and killed my kits and mate."**

_'I'm sorry to hear that, I'll kill the bastard for ya then, just because he made my life hell'_

**"Thanks, now get out there your friends are waiting."** With that Kyuubi kicked Naruto out of the mindscape.

(Back to Reality)

Naruto came out of his trance-like state, and looked at his friends. He had been in his mind for only .12 seconds it felt more like 20 minutes to Naruto. This is because in Naruto's mindscape time moved differently; in it he controlled the time passage, and could make one second in the real world equal an entire decade in his mindscape. However using it to that extent would put serious strain on his mind, so he opted for the automatic setting of the mindscape, one hour inside equals one second outside. (A/N: I know most of that paragraph was totally worthless and extremely boring, but I needed to explain it, so I figured better sooner than later.)

Upon coming out of his mindscape, Naruto was such a savoir trance like state that it was nearly impossible to tell that he had exited the mindscape at all. With all the information that he had acquired, he was having trouble to make even his most basic systems function. It took about three minutes, but Naruto was finally able to tell his friends what he had just learnt.

Once he finished Hinata said she had to go and left, headed towards her clan house. As Naruto was about to leave, Shino grabed hold of his wrist and motioned for him to follow. They traveled through Konoha for around an hour before they arrived at Shino's favorite clearing in the forest.

"Naruto we need to talk."


End file.
